Some Kinda Lady 2016
by sanctum-c
Summary: A selection of prompt fills for somekindalady's Barret x Tifa week on Tumblr
1. Cleaning Up

Midnight. Barret stood with his arms folded beside the Seventh Heaven's door as he waited for the last customer to leave. He was on the verge of ushering the guy out when the man finally chugged back the last of his drink, stood up and proceeded to wobble past Barret. Not a moment too soon. Doors shut and bolted as soon as the man was clear and now at last a sense of something resembling relief. Not much longer now; hopefully Marlene was still asleep and not awake, scared and wondering where her father had got to. Sooner he got the clean-up done, the sooner he could get back to her.

Tifa had spent the last hour wiping down the unoccupied tables and stacking glasses on the bar; all that left was putting the chairs up and cleaning the floor. Barret moved the empty glass to the bar and then worked from the main door back towards the bar as Tifa tackled the washing up. The clink of the glasses mingled with the incessant hum of the neon sign and the muted night-life out in Sector Seven. Still new to this - once a coal-miner, now a bouncer at a bar- not to mention finally becoming a father in the interim. He glanced at his employer. A strand of Tifa's hair spilled down her cheek as she moved and he grinned as she pushed it back behind her ear leaving a trail of soap bubbles across her cheek.

Barret refocused on his task. The silence felt oppressive - he needed to say something. "Good takings tonight?" he asked, his back to her as he flipped another chair over.

"Hmmm?" Tifa said absent-mindedly. "Oh. Yeah, pretty good I think. Business has been picking up over time."

"S'good," Barret muttered as he lifted another chair. He paused half-way to the next table; Tifa was watching him. Barret met her gaze for a moment and she smiled, her attention soon returning to the sink. Too long a pause for comfort. In his haste to get back to what he was doing, Barret brought the next chair down on the table with a little too much force.

"Less fighting too. Helps sell more drinks I think," she said, not appearing to notice the noise.

"Huh?"

"The takings. People prefer places where they can drink in peace."

"Nicer atmosphere," Barret replied. He was close to her now, the whir of the fridge joining the other ambient noises filling the pauses in their conversation.

"Yeah," Tifa said. "All thanks to you."

Barret snorted. "You're a good fighter; you could have taken care of trouble all by yourself." He chanced a glance at her; her attention was still on the sink.

"I could," Tifa admitted nodding. Barret flipped the last chair and moved behind the bar. He breathed in, careful not to brush against her as he slipped into the back room for the mop and bucket.

"Not trying to put myself out of a job you know," Barret rumbled as he filled the bucket. "Just don't see why you need me."

"I'm not about to fire you," Tifa replied. "I could never do that. But I think... I think it's better that you stop the fighting."

Barret ducked his head around the door and frowned at her. "How do you mean?"

Tifa kept on washing. "People look at me and think I'm helpless. All they see is a pretty girl with a nice figure." She glanced up at him. "Don't for a second think I don't know what some people say about me - even that 'angel of the slums' business." She did not look entirely flattered. "But because of that some people feel they can try stuff 'cause they think they can get away with it." Her brow furrowed. "And they always regret it because - like you said - I can deal with trouble easy enough. And that surprises them - they assume they know me based on what they can see of me." Tifa raised her head and caught his gaze in the mirror above the bar. "You; everyone assumes you can fight and that you'd win. No one even feels the need to try. Feels like that's quicker and less destructive."

Barret's hand clenched, his heart sank as the water-level in the bucket rose. Hired muscle. Figured. "That why you hired me? Because I look tough?" Too aggressive; she was helping him - he didn't want to wind up homeless with Marlene again.

"No."

Barret's heart lurched, the tension unwinding. Tifa was smiling as she gazed over her shoulder at him. "Then why'd you do it?" he asked. "I mean, it helped me out but-"

"But that's why I did it," Tifa said as she looked back down at the sink. "You and Marlene - you needed help. I couldn't just let you stay on the streets. So I hired you. I would have done the same if you could fight or not. Of course-" She grinned. "-we might have had to rethink the situation if you couldn't." Another glance at him. "Reckon I would have an easier time teaching you how to tend the bar than fight."

"Thank you," Barret blurted after a pause. "Thank you for both of us." Tifa nodded and now he felt flustered. A new distraction; Barret dragged the bucket across the floor and started mopping. No more discussion, no more words. The clink and splash of Tifa washing; the sound of the mop against the dry floorboards and the incessant electronic hum. A distant shout or two from the sector beyond the door. Barret tensed as someone tried to pull the outer door open, ready to do his job in case they tried to enter with any more force.

Still mopping the floor but all his attention was on the door, his arms tensed, his body ready. Another try at the door- Footsteps fading away. Barret relaxed, tension unwinding once again and- He cursed; too distracted by the door. Now there was no way back from the bar - except across his newly washed floor. "Hells," he muttered.

"Just have to wait for it to dry," Tifa said behind him.

"I guess," Barret replied. More silence to endure and few distractions; he had to say something. Before he could even open his mouth, Tifa slipped around in front of him, her arms around his neck, her body against his. The unexpected heat radiating off of her took a moment to register but was impossible to ignore. Her head was against his chest, her eyes closed. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Giving you a hug. Thanks for a job well done; for helping me out today." Her eyes remained closed but her lips curled into a smile.

"You... you don't have to," Barret tried.

"I know, but I want to. You don't like hugging me?" She looked up at him.

"Y- I-." Barret sighed and loosely draped his arms around her shoulders wary of touching her skin.

Tifa closed her eyes again and sighed. "Floor dry?" she murmured after a few minutes, the words startling Barret.

"Uh, yeah. I think," Barret said peering over her head.

"Good." Tifa stood on her tip-toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you. Now let me finish up and go see your daughter." She stepped back and gestured across the bar.

"Sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine. She needs you far more than I do. Go; be there in case she wakes up," Tifa said. There were dry patches in amongst the wet; he stepped carefully into each as he made his way to the door.

"You want to lock this behind me?" he asked.

"Oh, sure," she said and trailed after him mirroring his steps. He pulled the door open. "Goodnight, Barret," Tifa said, pecking his cheek again.

"Goodnight, Teef-" Barret tried to bite back the words, but Tifa didn't seem to mind. "Night," he blurted again and closed the door, the clack of the lock sliding back into place a small comfort. She didn't need him to guard her - well; she never needed him. But she seemed to like having him around. The flat above the Seventh Heaven was only accessible via a rickety staircase at the back - always necessary to keep an eye out here. But he could not help another glance back at the front door and the girl behind it. And worry she would get home safe too - her room was beside his. He could stay awake. Just to be sure.


	2. Keeping Her Safe

Cloud vanished into the gloom beneath the plate as the reactor exploded, the catwalk juddering and shaking beneath Tifa's feet. Barret yelled, his voice shockingly close, though barely audible above the ringing in her ears. His arms were around her - holding her back. No. No, he was keeping her safe; stopping her from plummeting to earth like Cloud. There was nothing beneath her hands and she struggled to grab hold of something, anything. The twisted blackened edges of the catwalk were hot and sharp beneath her palms. She grimaced, shifting to clutch at Barret's arm, still unbalanced. There was almost nothing between her and the drop in front of her. "We gotta go," Barret said.

Tifa nodded, moving with Barret as he retreated. Not far to solid ground - as solid as the shuddering catwalk could be after the twinned damage of the reactor and robot explosions. She shuffled after Barret, her hand grabbing the painfully thin rail as tight as she could, the fifty metres of air seperating her from the slums all too vivid. Tifa gritted her teeth; the upper plate was no place to be - solid ground, the slums, safe under the plate. Soon as possible. Barret had taken her hand at some point and was taking slow deliberate steps as he kept pace with her. The reactor was a flaming mess to her left; the only way out now was ahead and back into sector four. From there they should be able to reach a connecting bridge or find some transport cross-plate until they could get a train back down to the slums.

Would Shinra be waiting for them ahead? Getting on the nearest train would be nothing short of naive, but how confident was the President in the abilities of the so-called Airbuster? While the machine had not injured any of them, the destruction of it's damaged, broken form had sent Cloud plummeting to his death if nothing else. No. SOLDIERs were strong weren't they? But were they that strong to survive that kind of fall? No time to think about that now; she just had to trust Cloud was still alive. And that she could eventually make sense of his confusing claims, his insistence they met five years previously. Too many of her own memories now felt suspect from the time her home burned; had she really forgotten he was there?

The catwalk no longer reverberated with each step as they reached the doorway to sector four. Emergency lights tinged everything red while behind them the mako-fueled fire burned a bright green. "You okay?" Barret was breathing heavily, the air unpleasantly thick with mako fumes.

"Yeah," Tifa replied. He was still holding her hand and she saw no reason to let go; his touch was comforting in amongst the mayhem.

"Tifa, Spik- I mean Cloud, he'll be okay. Right?" He looked oddly concerned, despite the fights, the confrontations and Cloud flat out demanding money they could not easily afford. The Avalanche leader might not fully trust their mercenary, but he was not about to wish harm on her friend. This was the other side of Barret Wallace, the one he kept hidden to strangers. The father and widower. The man who wanted to save the Planet.

"He will be. And thank you," Tifa said. She reached up to kiss his cheek.

"What was that for?" Barret turned to peer through the doorway - not quite quick enough to hide the flush spreading across his cheeks.

"For keeping me safe. Again."

"Don't have to thank me for that." Barret cursed. "Looks like they left some guards behind. Guess we're going to have to fight our way out."

"We can do it." Tifa raised her fists. "As long as we stick together."

* * *

Thank you **lemnlime7** & **Goauld live on Terra** for the reviews!


	3. Trainspotting

"I can't believe it's finally happening!" Barret said for perhaps the fourth time since they took position on the bench overlooking the tracks. He was far too excited to even contemplate concentrating on his book - a thoroughly unnecessary precautionary measure given the possibility of delays to the announced timetable.

Tifa smiled and noted her current page before looking up at him. "You've been talking about nothing else for the last week," she said, leaning her head against his shoulder as she resumed reading.

"Been a long time since any of the trains were running. But now..."

Tifa nodded. In the post-Mako world, they took energy where they could find it. Coal was an environmental disaster - this was well recorded - but there were precious few immediate alternate options available to them. They would come in time - people were working on them urgently with Reeve and Cid's assistance. And it was not as if anyone wanted to use coal for power generation; while mining had now resumed, coal-fired power-plant infrastructure was decades out of date and perilously unsafe.

But power was not the fuel's only use. The isolated communities around the world could do with better transport links; former roads were long lost under grass and trees as nature subsumed the work of decades past. The Planet tried for the rails too - and that was when Barret stepped in to ensure they stayed in use and gleaming. All part of the fight that brought them here and the hopefully successful operation of the Corel train-line. A restored rail link from deep in the Corel mountains to the Gold Saucer entrance. From there workers would extend the rails and cross across the desert, branching the track in the centre. One strand to Costa del Sol, one to the regenerated and rebuilt Gongaga. Another link would eventually chain Cosmo Canyon and Nibelhim together. Reeve had even grander schemes for the future; a track to cross Mount Nibel and down to Rocket Town. And maybe one day a bridge across the open sea to connect to Wutai. "When I was younger I really wanted to drive the trains," Barret murmured.

"You did?" Tifa glanced up and blinked up at him. "First time you mentioned that."

"Yeah, well, I was just a kid. Always dreamed of being the one to make it whistle," Barret said in a wistful tone.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Bunch of things I guess. My size was a big one. I was always a big kid-" He grinned. "Don't know if you've ever seen the cab of a train, but they're kinda pokey. And driving the train was something all the kids wanted to do. We used to watch 'em as they went down from the mines into town. Every kid be a train driver. But the train wouldn't go unless someone got the coal." Barret gazed on the tracks at the point they rounded the hillside.

"So you wanted to help out like that?" Tifa asked. "Help power the train?"

"Yeah." Barret nodded. "I still went and looked at them whenever I got the chance. But the coal I dug out of the hills - some of it went to the power plant, and some of it went to the trains. Every-time one went past, I knew I was the one who helped it get there." He looked a bit sheepish. "Made a note of every one of them."

"I thought there was only one?" Tifa blinked. More to trains and coal mining then she expected.

"One line, but eight trains. Can't just expect the same one to go back and forth everyday. Things wear out. So they had eight trains on rotation. Each of them different, all of them numbered."

"Huh," Tifa said. "So they were numbered one to eight?"

"Not quite like that. You see-" A distant whistle sounded and Barret sat up straighter.

"That it?"

"That's it," Barret said, his lips already curling into a smile. A plume of smoke shot up from an unseen object heading towards them, hidden for now by the low hills. Finally she would see the train Avalanche had been messing around on while she was with Cloud in Mideel; the one they stopped from slamming into North Corel at high speed.

The rhythmic chugging of the unseen force grew louder and louder; the train rounded the bend and shot along the track, thick black smoke streaming in it's wake. The whistle again pierced the air so loudly she winced, but Barret was on his feet staring at the locomotive as it barrelled past them and down the track. He fumbled in his pocket for a stained, grubby notebook that had seen far better days. Flipping over a few pages, he made a mark next to a numbered sequence and scribbled in the current date. Tifa peered at the page trying to make sense of the neat tables and the marks in each. "Is that-?"

"Yep," Barret grinned. "First train I ever saw - all over again." Tifa patted his arm and returned to her book as her partner watched the train vanish into the distance.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry lemnlime7, they're basically all slice of life from here on...


	4. Some Kinda Lady

The funeral was held in North Corel and no one sent their apologies; everyone who could be was present. Marlene was beside Tifa through the service, her latest venture into the wilds of the Planet cut short by her father's passing. Cloud, Yuffie, Vincent of course, Nanaki, Shera, Reno, Rude, Elena and so many more all here. So many friends - and a few former enemies - from all walks of life. Tifa felt somehow strange, dressed all in black as Nanaki lead the service, relating moments of Barret's life, the times they spent together, humorous anecdotes and precious memories both. How could he be gone? How could he not be beside her even now? Her husband had not wanted a sad funeral, but it was difficult to smile - let alone laugh - now he was gone. Now she was supposed to go on without him. She made a show of amusement as Nanaki related the infamous events of their wedding - the time Cid arrived far too late and blew half of the reception over with the backwash from Highwind's engines, but the moment too soon and sorrow followed.

Then all at once it was her turn to talk, Marlene squeezing her arm in support as she got to her feet. Deep breath. She could do this; she wanted to talk about her husband, hope he really could hear her still and that she could still let him know everything. All the words she wished she could have said but never did. Her hands shook a little as she stepped up to the podium. Age or sorrow? Nerves or time? Nothing was clear anymore, the world smaller, emptier now he was gone. No. Not gone. "Thank you all for coming; I am so honored you have all come to remember Barret. We have all lost loved ones over the years," she began, her voice somehow steady. "So many names that have touched all of our lives. Names I believe all of you know well; Jessie. Biggs. Wedge. Cid. Reeve. Bugenhagen. And Aeris."

Deep breath. "They were all my friends. And they are all gone just as Barret now is. At least, that was what I used to think. When I lost my mother-" She broke off as a tremor passed through her body. Tifa gulped back the sob and forced herself to keep speaking, shaking her head at Marlene now on the edge of her seat and poised to dart over to her. "When I lost my mother, I thought I could find her if I crossed Mount Nibel. When that failed I thought that meant she was gone forever. That is until I met Aeris. She gave me a reason to believe something different. She insisted that death was not the end, that a life ending here on the Planet's surface never meant someone was lost." Cloud smiled at her, his arm tightening around Yuffie who pressed her head against his shoulder. "All those who passed away would instead return to the Planet and one-day be reborn. As someone else." Another shudder. "I... I want to think she was waiting for him when he arrived - that she will be there to meet all of us. Just to make things a little easier-"

Tifa broke off, the tears overflowing. Marlene was beside her a moment later whispering a question; was she was okay? Tifa brushed at her eyes as she nodded, choking back the sadness as it once again threatened to overwhelm her. Marlene touched her arm and Tifa managed a murmured thank you. Her daughter remained at her side as Tifa blinked tear-stained eyes and once more found her voice. "Barret believed in the Planet with all his heart and he vowed to save it from anyone or anything. He vowed to keep it safe and to ensure it could go on living. For all of us. His methods might not have been the most graceful nor the right ones - it is easier to judge with hindsight. But he fought for his beliefs and for a better future for his daughter - for all of us." Marlene smiled beside her. "He understood what was at stake thanks to Shinra's actions and he refused to rest until the world had a chance to survive us. Without his philosophy, without his ambition, we - the members of Avalanche - would likely never be drawn together and we would not have done what we needed to do to help keep the world going. We paid a heavy price for the Planet - one we owed it, but at least it was there... there to... for him..." Tifa clutched the edge of the podium and fought back another sob. "...for him to go back to now."

She glanced to the coffin. "I'll see you there, some-day," she added before the sadness overwhelmed her and she cried anew. Marlene put her arm around her and gently lead her to her seat as Cloud stood to make his own speech. Touches of hands on her back; murmurs of sympathy and support from everyone behind her. Her new life began from here; a life without him. He would want her to keep going, to be strong. To be some kinda lady.


	5. Family Week - BarretTifaCloud

**A/N: Written for the prompt: Spending time with friends/family. Set after** ** _Full House Shuffle_**

* * *

Tifa opened her eyes as the alarm clock sounded and sat up. This had to be something like the fourth time she tried to leave the bed this morning. The first three had all been in a panic, certain she had slept through the alarm and was now late for everything. The comforting warmth of her lovers either side of her was always tempted her to remain instead, but the thought of letting everyone down was too much to risk. And every-time she tried to get up, Barret had caught her by the waist and coaxed her into lying back down. "We're on holiday. Remember?" He kissed her cheek and settled back onto the bed.

She nodded at his words and tried to slip back into a comfortable slumber, unable to enitrely ignore the similarly tense form of Cloud on her other side. But somehow she always drifted back to sleep - until the next panicked awakening. Even this time Barret prevented her attempt to leap from the bed. "Holiday," he reminded her as Cloud curled against her back. Still tense; Tifa's muscles took a long while to relax. She glanced over her shoulder - Cloud looked almost as washed out as she felt. So new to this sleeping in late - somehow it was 8am. How did Barret cope with this everyday? He looked well rested in the dim light of the bedroom. "Relax," Barret added as he nuzzled her.

"Relaxing is one thing," Cloud replied as he stifled a yawn and slumped over Tifa. "This is exhausting."

She patted his arm. "Just need to get used to it I guess. When was the last time you took time off?"

Cloud raised himself up on one elbow, seemingly deep in thought. "Not sure I ever have?" He frowned.

"Then you need this one." Barret kissed Tifa's shoulder. "Don't look at me like that, Spike." He frowned at Cloud. "You need down-time too. Just like Tif." He shot her a significant look. "And I know you ain't had a holiday in longer than forever."

Tifa sighed in defeat. "You're probably right. But there's so much to do, and before that we saved the world and-" She stopped at Barret's raised eyebrow. "Just never had the chance?"

That earned an exaggerated sigh from Barret, but there was still the trace of a smile on his lips. "Then we are making the most of it. Relaxing, not doing stuff for other people. We are spending the day together. You know; as a family." Another kiss for Tifa, and then he leant over her head to meet Cloud's lips. "We should go wake the kids." How could he just get out of bed like that? Now she was fully convinced of her lack of need to be anywhere, it was difficult move from the warmth and comfort of the mattress. Barret might have gotten up, but Cloud was still warm and against her.

No she had to do... something. But so warm, a little drowsy... Shame Barret had gotten up. Tifa almost protested as Cloud rolled out of the bed. Annoying; now there was little choice but to follow them. "Guess I should make a start on breakfast?" Tifa squirmed through the fading warmth of where Barret had been lying, grabbed her dressing gown from the chair and tied her hair back.

"Not today," Cloud replied with a grin. "You always sort out breakfast. I figure I should give it a go today."

"Ah- I- Well, Um." Tifa frowned. "Is there something else I can do?"

"You can let us take care of house-hold chores today. Me an' Spike; we're doing a role-reversal with you today." He opened the door and strode to the other bedroom door.

"But-" Tifa whirled to face Cloud. "I'm not sure how to do this?" she hissed. The children sounded sleepy but oddly energetic from next door.

Cloud grinned at her and kissed her forehead. "Me either. But we have to learn I think?" He shuddered. "Kind of feels like I should have been driving somewhere by now." Tifa nodded vaguely as she trailed after him. Cloud paused to give Barret another kiss before the older man vanished into the bathroom. Nothing else to do but follow her family downstairs.

So far the family day had been a little awkward - something that did not change quickly. Tifa was on edge, forced to watch as Cloud cooked, ready to rush in and take over at the hob at the first sign of difficulty. The moment never came; Cloud had always been a decent cook while they were travelling the Planet after-all. In a lull after the kids successfully distracted her at the table, Tifa mentally compiled lists of chores. She shook her head a moment later; none of the items on her list mattered today. The front door of the Seventh Heaven would remain locked and a sign outside would inform would be visitors that the bar was closed for the next week.

So; no customers to serve or cook for. No supplies to re-order. No deliveries to fulfil. A week for the family to spend doing whatever they wanted. But even then; the drinks in the bar could always do with a top-up- Barret laid his hand on top of hers. "Relax." He had finished in the bathroom and entered the kitchen while her mind was miles away. She tried to let the tension out of her back - and did not really succeed. A whole week and nothing like she did normally.

"So... What are we going to do today?" Marlene gazed around at her family.

"Whatever we want," Barret said emphatically. "As long as we do it together."

* * *

After a few false starts, the day commenced with a walk to the centre of the city and a visit to the Gainsborough Memorial Garden - a recent replacement for Shinra's gaudy Meteorfall monument. Afterwards the family had lunch at a fancy restaurant nearby - it seemed Cloud had been less than honest about his recent earnings as he paid the entire bill to everyone's surprise. A protracted fame of hide and seek back in the Seventh Heaven ate up most of the afternoon. As victor, Denzel had first choice of what they did next. His decision lead to the five of them crammed around the television as they played on his games console.

The afternoon waned and evening arrived - Barret took over making dinner as Cloud and Tifa fetched a selection of boardgames from storage. As per popular vote they went with the old - and incredibly out of date - property buying game set in Midgar. That at least had the largest number of original pieces. All too soon it was time for bed, the day gone by in almost a blur of activity. Too fast to savour or enjoy, and now Tifa just wanted more. More quiet days - at least there were six more to look forward to. She could get used to this.


	6. Family Holiday With A Twist

A lack of landing areas within Wutai proper meant Cid resorted to a small patch of grassland not too far from the outskirts of the capital to drop Barret, Tifa and Marlene off. The pilot grumbled at them when he picked them up, while they were in the air and as they came into land. He did at least wish them a good time and started speculating about more airships on regular flight-paths. Cid was probably already grumbling again by the time the Highwind rose into the air. But now they were here, Tifa forgot about him in a moment. As open as the interior of the airship was, it was still nice to be on solid ground again, and the family had packed light enough to carry their luggage the short distance to the city.

Marlene stared around in wonderment the entire time; she loved the Wutai quarter in Kalm, but the city itself was a whole other experience. Tifa smiled and linked arms with Barret as they made their way through the streets, Marlene gawping and pointing at familiar places from photos and even a few glyphs she recognised. Stories of her family's previous trips to Wutai were her absolute favourite and it had always been a notion to come back here at some point. The city had grown since Avalanche's brief stop-over some years previous; freedom from all of Shinra's restrictions certainly helped. But so much was still the same and it remained hard to forget the place's layout after spending quite so much time charging up and down the streets in pursuit of a certain ninja. Back then it would have seemed absurd for them to go and visit that same ninja as part of a cheap holiday, nor speculate on who she would be romantically linked with in later years. And yet here they were.

"Should be just down here," Tifa said. Not far from the palace; Cloud and Yuffie's Cat Sanctuary - formerly the cat house. Not hard to find or easy to miss. Cats lazed on the roof, in the windows and in sunlit patches along the street. And of course there was the sign - complete with cartoon renderings of both a slightly bemused looking Cloud and an ecstatic Yuffie. This was becoming surreal.

"Spike did say that the cats weren't allowed in the bedrooms right?" Barret asked as he eyed the lazing moggies as Tifa knocked on the door.

"It'd be much cuter to have the cats sleep on the bed!" Marlene said as she waved at the nearest cat who studied at her with a mixture of boredom and disdain for a moment before looking away.

"One maybe," Barret murmured. "This many and you run the risk of being squashed."

"Hush. Cloud said they kept the cats downstairs at night," Tifa said hoping that really was true. She smiled as the door opened; Yuffie beamed at them, tiny kittens plaintively mewing from pockets in the apron she wore.

"Kitties!" Marlene cried and started petting the bundles of fluff.

"Hi guys," Yuffie said, other cats pushing past her legs and onto the street. "Glad you could make it."

"Hi Yuffie," Tifa said. "You... you weren't kidding about the cats were you?"

"What did I say?" Yuffie replied absently stroking a white tortoiseshell perched beside the door.

"I believe your words were 'Cloud and I started a cat sanctuary in Wutai. Come and visit if you want. We can put you up for a week or so.' Something like that," Tifa replied noticing even more cats deeper inside the house.

Yuffie shrugged. "We like looking after cats. Anyway! Where are my manners? You must be tired. Come in, come in! Just try and avoid treading on anyone." She retreated from the door and Marlene tip-toed after her. Tifa kept a careful eye on her feet as she stepped over the abundant number of felines.

The house was less cluttered with Yuffie's pets than had seemed from the outside - and the air thankfully smelt fresh. Last second doubts outside included a house reeking with the distinctive odour of cat urine - thankfully absent here. Yuffie ushered a few larger kittens ahead of her, and placing the ones in her apron on the floor. They mewed up at her and she mewed back, a faint smile on her face as they waddled closer to Marlene and rubbed against her ankles. Marlene would be asking if they could take one back at this rate - an outcome more or less certain ever since they decided on the destination after the couple's offer. Barret was pretty adamant they would only take one, but that would likely be negotiable.

"You can dump your stuff upstairs- Ah." Yuffie paused with her hand on a door. "Just a second." She rummaged in her pocket for something and threw it down the hall. With a thunder of feet every cat in the hall charged after the colourful bouncing object. "Come on, while they're distracted." Yuffie hauled the door open and directed them into the stairwell.

"Do we have to do that every-time we want to come up here?" Barret asked as he closed the door behind them.

"Nah," Yuffie replied. "We're going to section them off for a bit while you're here. Just wanted them to have a bit more freedom first."

"Yuffie," Tifa said stopping on the stairs. "You know we can find a hotel? We don't really want to make things complicated or put you out. If you-"

Yuffie shook her head. "I'm not listening. Seriously Teef, it's fine. We clear the cats out of some rooms all the time; you think we really live like this with cats everywhere?"

"Well..." Barret murmured. Tifa elbowed him in the ribs.

"We don't," Yuffie said not turning around as she climbed the stairs. "While we are running a cat sanctuary, we are still in charge of them." She glanced back and smirked. "Plus if we let them go where they want, they all tend to lie on Cloud while he's asleep. Can't have him suffocating... again." She sighed. "He's needed rescuing more than once."

Tifa tried to suppress her laughter at the mental image. A strange, and somewhat unique holiday in a house of cats - sorry - a cat sanctuary. Maybe it would be better to do the more traditional thing in future and pay out for the Gold Saucer. But then Marlene seemed happy enough though now anxious to get back to the cats on the ground floor. And Barret was here. And their friends. Avalanche never was terribly traditional and Wutai looked as lovely as her memories. They would be fine together.


	7. Honeymoon

Moving was too much effort. Well. Not movement as such; Tifa ran her hand along Barret's arm, marvelling at the feel of his skin. Easy enough. But leaving the bed... The honeymoon was only just begun and already getting up held little appeal. May as well spend their time here. She grinned. Outside of the room was hot sun and beaches; the whole of Costa del Sol at their disposal for two weeks. The original plan here had been to change and head to the beach right off. But no sooner had they checked into the hotel than passions got the best of them. Travelling clothes came off and were soon followed by everything else they wore. The pair tumbled into bed and had a possibly louder than advisable time. Worth it.

So here Tifa was; very comfortable, lounging on her side, with her back against her husband and his arms around her waist. They could stay like this and not bother with clothes for the rest of the day. It felt right. And there was room-service too. Barret kissed her hair; Tifa smiled and wriggled back against him. "So-" He sounded a little breathless but contented. "-what's the plan?"

Tifa squirmed in his arms and rolled over to face him. "A bath I think."

"A bath?" Barret blinked at her.

"Uh-huh." Tifa grinned. "After all that travelling, and this-" She ran a finger-tip down his chest. "I feel we could do with one."

"Guess the beach can wait." He smiled. "Plenty of time."

"Exactly." Tifa pulled away, stretching as she padded to the bathroom. There was even complimentary bubble-bath; good enough for now. Barret still lay on the bed when she re-entered the bedroom. "You look a bushed."

"Feeling it." Barret took a breath and sat up. "All that build-up and getting things ready for the day. Before you know it, it's past and over with."

"True. But we have the memories. And the photos." She fingered the necklace he gave her. "We have a whole new start here. Just the two of us. At least until we get back."

"Gotta remember to get a present for Marlene," Barret said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "What do you want to do for the rest of the honeymoon-" Tifa smiled when he called it that. "-Anything in particular you want to do or see, or just take things as we find 'em and see how we feel?"

Tifa hummed for a moment. "The latter I think. Can't remember the last time we had the chance to just do... whatever."

"Yeah." Barret nodded. "Sounds good to me too."

"And you know what also sounds good?" Tifa smiled at him.

"What?"

"The bath. I reckon we can fit in that together, no problem."

Now Barret was smiling. "Oh! Hey, we should celebrate-" He fumbled in his bag for something. A bottle of fizzy wine. "How about a glass?"

"Bring it in with you," Tifa called over her shoulder as she padded back to the bathroom. Their future lay before them so much to do, and yet no specifics as yet. Take things a bit at a time. First a lazy bath and some cuddling. Maybe some kissing after. And some love-making. And just time together. Perfect.


End file.
